


Mine.

by Renezinha



Series: Nimmy AUs. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Frottage, Illustrated, Jimmy is innocent but not really?, Love and embrace the nimmy plz, M/M, Nick is a vampire, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Vampire AU featuring Nick and Jimmy Novak.</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Now with art. Made by me.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



It's not the flashy blonde with the huge cleavage and certainly not her loud brunette friend with an equally big cleavage that catches his eye. No. It's the quiet blue eyed man with messy dark hair hunched over a book in the back that does it for him.

The girls eventually leave and the diner is silent all over again...except for the glasses clinking and the sound of the industrial coffee machine brewing behind the counter.

Nick usually comes to Ben's diner to hunt but it has been a while since he actually picked someone. The girls would be easy targets, no doubt, but Nick likes the challenge. He enjoys the thrill of the chase...even if the one he has been interested in for a while now seems to be the quiet type. The man always comes to Ben's diner around the same hour, orders the same thing and then spends a good hour or two just reading before heading back home. Nick wonders what's so interesting about that book since whenever their gazes lock, randomly or on purpose, the man seems to be oblivious to the flirty smiles and winks Nick flashes his way.

It's frustrating. And he's hungry. He doesn't know how long he can keep this.

That's why he's walking to the blue eyed mess' table, sliding into the empty seat across him. And when the man lifts his gaze from the book to look up at him, Nick smirks, leaning forward, placing both elbows on the table.

"Evening. Name's Nick." He offered, amusement obvious on his features when he notices the other man tensing up and blushing a little.

"Hello, uh...i'm James. Jimmy." He corrected quickly. "I go by Jimmy most of the time."

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"...likewise?" Jimmy had no idea what prompted the strange blond guy to come talk to him all of a sudden but he sure is curious about it. He can't deny he...has his appeal.

"I have seen you around...and you either are too oblivious for your own good or that book is really interesting." Nick grinned.

"I...oblivious to what?"

"I rest my case." The blond shrugged.

"Hm..." Confused, Jimmy opted to focus on the book subject. " It's a...novel. The plot is quite interesting so far...and i found i enjoy reading here instead of reading at home. I like the smell of coffee, the lights...and the cozy environment." He smiled rather shyly.

"You must live in a dump if a crappy diner is cozier than your own place, Jim." Nick teased, laughing some.

"Hey...i heard that!" Benny, the owner, shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course you did! Mind your own business and leave us to our conversation, will ya?" Nick shouted in return.

Jimmy leaned back against his seat and closed the book, huffing. "Yeah...something like that." Looking up at the blond, he rose a brow, being brave for once, going straight to the point. "Why did you approach me?"

And Nick looked back at him. "You're cute and i like you?" He snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, Jim, pretty boy like you? Either people are blind or insane if they're not trying to jump into your pants 24/7."

Jimmy blushed harder! He's not innocent, far from it, but he never had someone approaching him the same way Nick just did. Needless is to say the man didn't know how to deal with it. "I...i don't know if i should feel flattered or not?"

"Take the compliment, buddy, take it."

"I'm not...i mean, i..."

"God, even your stuttering is cute. What are you trying to say? That you're not gay?" He laughed loudly and Jimmy wished he'd just shut up! Who the hell is this guy and how dare he mock him like that?

"I'm Bi."

"Bi....curious, huh?" Smirking, he licked his lips, trying hard not to manifest his fangs right there and then. "You never had a cock in you before, have you?"

What the...!

Jimmy leaned over the table, his face mere inches away from the blond's. "Will you just..lower your voice?!"

And since he was so close, Nick slid a hand around the other man's nape and closed the distance between their lips. It was a mere touch of lips but Jimmy quickly pulled away and nearly jumped out of his seat in shock.

"You taste good, Jim...really, really good..." And Nick might be a little hard right now. When he kissed Jimmy, he inhaled his scent and fuck if he didn't smell like Heaven! He can't wait any longer, he needs to own this man, the craving is driving him insane.

"I...i have to go." Jimmy reached for his book and jogged his way out of the diner. Even Ben looked surprised.

"What did you do to poor Jim, dumbass?!"

" You're accusing me? Moi?!" Nick chuckled, feigning innocence. "I didn't do anything, Ben, he said he had to go. Beats me."

Ben wasn't amused. "If i find out you're scarying my clients, i'mma put my foot so deep into your ass, you'll see Andromeda."

"Andromeda? Man, you up late watching those documentaries again?" Nick teased.

"Get out of my diner, it's closing time."

"Fine, fine...i was about to leave anyway." The blond got up from his seat and before leaving the place, he sent a flying kiss towards Ben. The bromance is strong with these two.

 

Jimmy's car had been at the shop for nearly a month. He'd call a cab if he hadn't left his cell phone at home, so he had no other choice but to walk all the way back to his apartment. It was dark, foggy and he wondered where everyone had gone since the streets were empty. And it wasn't even that late.

He walked down the street and when he saw the alley up ahead, he flinched. Dark nights, dark alleys, fog...sounded like something out of an horror movie. But the way home was past that alley so he had to suck it up.

Tightly gripping the book, he resumed his walking.

When he was about to turn right after passing the alley, a familiar figure jumped out of nowhere and nearly gave him a heart attack. Thankfully the lamp post allowed him to see who this guy was. And he wasn't less scared when he recognized him.

"N-Nick? What the fuck, how...?"

But Nick didn't say anything. Instead, he covered his mouth with one of his hands and dragged him into the dark alley he had so successfully walked past on a minute ago. Jimmy squirmed, kicked, but Nick's grip was just too strong, it was...inhuman.

"Shh...promise you won't scream."

But Jimmy only squirmed more.

"Don't. Scream. And i will not hurt you."

Nick felt Jim's breath against his palm and when the blue eyed man nodded, he slowly pulled his hand away, keeping him firmly pressed against the worn out brick wall though.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!"

"I'm afraid i can't do that." Nick smiled, gently combing the hairs that had clung to Jim's sweaty forehead.

"Is this a robbery? Look, i...i have no money. You were right, i live in a dump and i'm gonna be kicked out soon because i can't pay the rent in time and... and..."

"It's alright...you won't have to worry about any of that anymore. Promise."

That sure caugtht his attention. Even if Nick's a lunatic. "What do you even mean?!"

"I wasn't lying when i said i like you, James. That's why i'm willing to give you a gift." Nick's lips parted and Jimmy squinted his eyes in confusion when he saw his canines...elongating. What the fuck?!

"What...is that?"

But Nick didn't even give him time to react. He leaned in and sank his teeth into Jimmy's long neck, easily breaching the skin there. He drank from him, moaning when the blood swirled deliciously around his tongue and slid down his throat. "Fuck, you do taste good." He groaned and didn't resist to rub his whole body against the other man. Jimmy has gone numb in the meanwhile but the blond sure hummed his approval when he rubbed his clothed erection against Jimmy's groin and felt the bulge there. "Mine."

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=16hjdq1)   


"S-stop...nnnggh..no, i..." Jimmy tried to fight, he did, but the odd, though not unwelcome, sensations coursing through his body had him in a state of pure bliss.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, Jim, you'll see." Nick pulled back, licking his bloody lips, grinning when he saw Jimmy's blue eyes going dark with lust. "Such a good pet."

Jimmy whined at the loss of contact, bucking his hips into nothing but air and he completely dismissed it when Nick bit on his own wrist.

"Drink."

Jimmy moved his head to the side, not wanting to obey, but the blond wasn't having none of it. He forced Jimmy to drink his blood and he smiled in amusement when the other man eventually gave into it and sucked from the wound on his wrist eagerly.

"Just like that...fuck."

Afterwards, Nick took Jimmy into an old cabin in the woods right in the outskirts of town. Jimmy's transformation would take time and the blond will have to keep a close eye on him until it's all over.

He didn't mind. Jimmy was _his_ now.


End file.
